Reconciliation
by artgalmd
Summary: Lante fanfic beginning with Lulu confronting Dante at Jake's about quitting the force and ending on a grand Valentine's Day adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was going to make this a one-shot, but decided to turn it into a few chapters instead. Promise to post the ending before Valentine's Day. Enjoy!**

**Reconciliation**

**The Limo**

It was mid-afternoon and Jake's had the occasional regulars that were now arriving for an early happy hour; the quiet, solitude of the once nearly empty bar was invaded by songs belting from the jukebox, the cracking sound of billiard balls into pockets and the increased volume of voices.

Dante Falconeri sat opposite of her, his hand frozen around the neck of his beer bottle, his exhausted eyes focused on her.

"Lulu, I don't think," Dante started to say, in disbelief, while his heart was pounding in his chest and the lingering hope that they still had something worth saving, caused his legs to tremble.

"Just come with me, Dante," Lulu said, extending her hand, as her eyes looked back at him with concern, "Please. Let me remind you why you became a cop in the first place."

"After all of the pain that I've caused you...us, and all the people around me," Dante answered, with guilt, "I don't understand how you can even look at me. I shouldn't be a detective. You should want nothing more than to turn and walk away. Run, actually," he told her, forcing a laugh.

"Turning in my badge is the least I can do," Dante replied, despairingly, as Lulu moved closer.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on yourself, Dante? Giving up everything that you've worked for seems a bit extreme," Lulu told him.

"It's what I deserve," Dante said, bringing the beer to his lips and tilting the bottom of the bottle upward, praying that the lukewarm liquid would make him numb. Lulu stared into his eyes and knew without a doubt, he believed it.

"I disagree. Now, move,_ Detective for Right Now,_" Lulu ordered, grasping his hand in hers, and pulling him to his feet.

The minute that her fingers brushed his, it was instant electricity. That same hand recoiled just as abruptly, his emotions in complete turmoil at the feel of her touch, as he fisted his hand, trying to stop the current rushing through him. The bolt ignited a flash of fire deep inside, stirring his cock and no matter how desperately he tried, he could not extinguish it. The past few weeks without her had been torture, searing a pain so heated that his heart was most assuredly scarred.

She was just concerned, Dante thought. Nothing more, he painstakingly reminded, as he followed her, exiting the bar, his eyes glued to every inch of her. She was so beautiful. He closed his impassioned eyes for just a second, his head trying to silence his racing pulse. This was a no-win situation and he was definitely the loser in this game.

Lulu Spencer had never been shaken so much in her life, her nerves jumping up and down like an out of control yoyo. She could feel his heated gaze on her back, his eyes caressing her skin and it was sending a tingling sensation throughout her body. She felt pulled in every direction, her head telling her that she was only doing this to keep Dante on the force, but her heart shouting at her to tell the truth. Honesty: the whole reason she had broken up with Dante in the first place. Omissions. Lies. How could she continue to be angry with him for not sharing his past with Brenda, when she couldn't even be honest with herself? She still loved him. Nothing she had done to remove him from her life had changed that. She couldn't eat; every bit of food on her tongue as distasteful as sawdust. She couldn't sleep at night, tossing and turning. Maxie had repeatedly threatened to kick her out, claiming that Lulu cried herself to sleep nearly every night. It wasn't every night, Lulu thought. Some nights she didn't sleep at all. She missed him so much. But, dammit, this wasn't her fault. He lied. To her of all people, to the one person that he promised he never would.

"Lulu-" Dante said, lifting his arm and touching the back of her shoulder with his hand. Lulu tensed beneath his touch and Dante sucked in a breath, his heart stopping in his chest. He peered around them, noticing their surroundings. It was the docks, vacant but for them. He drifted his eyes upward, the blue skies turning dark, their stormy color a reflection of the turmoil in his heart. He glanced toward the water, the stillness in no way calming his erratic nerves.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you everything, " Dante admitted, turning to her, his eyes pleading with her to just listen.

"I didn't bring you here to talk about that, Dante. Not now," Lulu pleaded, sitting on the wooden bench behind them, patting the seat beside her, "Sit with me?"

Dante walked toward her, every emotion he had settling in the pit of his stomach. Slowly, he sat down beside her, leaving a few inches between them. It felt like miles. A bridge that he had no idea how to cross. He had thought the pain was excruciating the day his father shot him, but it was nothing compared to the agony he felt when Lulu walked out.

Lulu placed her hand atop Dante's, interlacing her fingers with his, the touch eliciting a startled breath from Dante, as he turned his face toward her, his sorrowful eyes peering into hers, as his hand clung to hers in desperation.

"I love this place," Lulu told him, smiling, as her hand remained, his hold tenacious. Dante looked at her with confusion, his emotions all over the place, tension emanating from his body.

"I wouldn't admit it then," Lulu grinned, turning slightly toward him, eliminating an inch of space between them, "but, I looked forward to our chance meetings here."

Dante sat in silence, clinging to her every word, as if it were a lifevest and his only chance at survival. Her voice was a haunting melody, the words causing his heart to ache and his head to beat upon him at the stupidity of his actions and the result, her loss.

"You shared why you became a cop, remember? Lt. Poletti. The man you looked up to, as if he were your own father," Lulu continued, as Dante hung his head in shame.

"Lt. Poletti. I haven't thought about him in a long time, " Dante acknowledged, realizing that somewhere along the way he had lost his need for justice, his desire for revenge. He'd set all of that aside when he'd fallen for Lulu, "I can't imagine he's proud of me now. I've made a mess of my life. He was so much better than me."

"That's not true. You are the same man that I met all those months ago, Dante. You have the same values, you have the same ambition. You believe in the system, Dante," Lulu assured him, her hand stroking his.

"You seem so sure, Lulu. Why? My father shot me in the chest and I let him walk away. I could have gained justice, but I didn't, I covered it up. I found out that Michael killed Claudia, that Sonny, Jason and Carly buried the truth and what did I do, Lulu? I turned him in. My own brother, Lulu. And now-" Dante began, his eyes tormented, his hand gripping hers, "I can't even tell you the damage I've done."

"It's not your fault, Dante. Good or bad, you made choices. They may not have turned out the way you wanted them to, but you led with your heart," Lulu shared, lifting her hand to wipe the moisture that was brimming around his eyes.

"But, I broke yours," Dante said, practically choking on his grief, "I love you so much and baby, if I could change anything-"

"I know, Dante. I know," Lulu answered, her thumb stroking his cheek, "I had a lot to think about these last few weeks. It was one of the hardest things I've gone through in a long time," Lulu admitted, as the tears started to fall upon her cheeks.

"I'm sorry-" Dante interrupted, moving closer to her, bridging that gap that divided them, "If turning in my badge-"

"I don't want you to quit the force, Dante. Not for me, not for anyone. If you choose to walk away Dante, do it because you've lost faith in the system. That you believe with every inch of your heart, that it's the right thing to do, then I'll support you. But, honey, don't do it because of some misplaced guilt. You've made mistakes. I've made mistakes, Dante. We learn from them. Am I mad that you lied to me? Yes, Dante, I am."

"Then, you understand why I need to this," Dante answered, quietly, a calm, finality in his voice, "I caused this. I lied. I lost you. Look at what I did to Michael's life-"

"You've been the best big brother, Michael could ever have, Dante. You are a great role model for him," Lulu replied, honestly, "I dare you to ask him, otherwise."

"I don't. You don't know, Lulu. Michael-"

"Is fine, Dante. He's out of prison. Because of you, Dante."

"I put him there, Lulu. Me."

"The judge put him there, Dante. Not you. You were doing your job. A job that you are good at. The best, Dante."

"I don't know if I believe that anymore, Lulu," Dante answered, his eyes cloudy with tears, swollen and red, "If you knew the truth-"

"Believe in this," Lulu told him, hating the desperation in his eyes, and leaning in to press her lips to his, the softness of her mouth, startling him, awakening him, "In us," she continued.

"Lulu-" Dante questioned, his heart leaping within his chest. Dare he hope? He'd give anything to have her forgiveness, to get a second chance. But, did he deserve her? The future he wanted so much with her.

"I love you, Dante. Faults and all. I accept you. All of you, Dante," Lulu promised him, running her hands through his dark locks, "But you have to promise me that you won't change who you are, that you won't stop believing in yourself. No more lies, Dante."

"Lulu, I really do love you."

"Then, you know how to prove it. I know the man you are Dante. You're still the Dominic Pirelli I fell in love with. You may have changed course along the way," Lulu replied, placing her hand upon his chest, "but your heart, and who you are on the inside, honey, that is still the same."

"Lulu, are you saying-"

"I'm not saying that I completely forgive you. I'm still mad as hell, Dante. I hate that you lied to me. But, I love you. I have missed you every day."

"I've missed you, too," Dante replied, moving his hands to the sides of her face, cradling it within his grasp, "Lulu, if you give me a second chance-"

"We're going to have to make promises, Dante. I can't go through this again. My heart won't take it. I need to trust that you believe in us," Lulu said, seeing Dante's assurance in his eyes.

"I do, Lulu. I really do. You have to believe me. I love you, "Dante replied, kissing her on the lips, a smile spreading across his face, "God, how I've missed this. You," Dante acknowledged, closing his eyes and gliding his lips across hers, tracing the contours of her face with his hands.

Her tears felt salty upon his lips, and he reveled at the taste. The moisture increased, falling softly upon his face, its cold wetness soaking his skin.

Dante broke away, cradling her face between his hands, grinning, as he felt the heavy rain pour from the skies. It was like a dam was released, one filled with so much pain and anguish, its burden suddenly gone, as the barrier was removed.

"Baby, it's raining," Dante laughed, pulling Lulu closer, sheltering her in his arms.

"I don't care," Lulu cried, her lips finding his once more.

They sat on that bench, the torrential rain falling downward, soaking their hair and skin, their clothes plastered to their bodies, as their arms remained locked around each other.

As much as they generated heat from their bodies, the coldness of the rain began to penetrate their clothing and they started to shiver.

"Lulu, you're going to be the death of me, if we don't get out of this," Dante smiled, the rain causing glistening drops to cling to his dark lashes.

Dante pulled his jacket above their heads, reached for Lulu's hand and led her beneath the shelter of a nearby warehouse.

"We could go to Kelly's," Dante suggested, as Lulu shook her head, reaching into her purse and pulling out her cell phone, "I got a better idea."

She pressed a button on her phone and waited for the caller on the other end to answer, her shivers causing Dante to wrap her into his arms.

"Maxie, it's Lulu. I need a favor-"

Not even fifteen minutes later, a black limousine pulled alongside them, the driver rushing to their assistance.

"A limo?" Dante questioned, Lulu, raising his eyebrow, as the rain continued to fall around them.

"Maxie. I told her to send us a car," Lulu answered, shrugging her shoulders in defeat, as the driver opened the back door and Dante followed Lulu inside.

Lulu turned to give directions to her apartment, but the driver shook his head, telling them that Ms. Jones had taken care of everything. He pointed toward the towels inside the limo, suggesting that they dry off. Then, directed their gaze to a garment bags that hung from a hook on the opposite side of their seats.

"Ms. Jones took the liberty of packing some clothes. There is also brandy in the bar, to warm you up," the driver told them, closing the door.

Dante towel-dried Lulu's hair first, then his own, before looking toward the partition and ensuring that the driver could not see in. He poured a glass of brandy into a glass from the bar and handed it to Lulu. She took a sip, the amber liquid slowly warming her body. Dante took a few sips and placed the glass back on the bar.

He stripped the jacket from Lulu's shoulders, tossing the wet garment on the floor at their feet. Lulu trembled, whether a result from the rain, or Dante's touch, she did not appeared on her skin, as his hands moved to the hem of her blouse and he slowly pulled it over her head. Beads of moisture dotted Lulu's chest, her breasts rising and falling with each quick breath. He reached for the towel, rubbing it against her skin, drying her arms, shoulder and neck.

Every glide of the towel over her flesh, left Lulu shivering. It definitely was not from the cold. When Dante reached her breasts she'd had enough, tearing his shirt from his chest. Turnabout was fair play, she thought, grabbing her towel and drying him just as briskly. Her body felt like it was on fire and no matter how close she was, she wanted to be closer.

"Lulu? Are you sure?" Dante asked, as he felt her hands make quick work of his belt, slowly sliding the zipper down. Before she even answered, he felt her hand wrapped around him, his hands now removing her jeans in record time.

"Lulu, slow down," Dante told her, attempting to hold her steady, as she pressed insistently against him, frantic in her need.

"I need you, Dante. Now, if you need foreplay," Lulu shouted, gasping, as he thrust inside, her walls tight against him, his hands guiding her, setting a slow and steady pace. She was so tight, his size stretching her, as he buried himself to the hilt. For Lulu, it wasn't enough. It had been too long.

Emotions were raging inside her, mirroring the storm outside their window. She climbed higher atop him, positioning her body, so that he hit at just the right angle and then pushed downward, her mouth opening in surprise at pleasure. Dante's hands were caressing her back, his hips driving upwards, countering her movements.

Their bodies once covered by drops of rain, now were awash with beads of their perspiration, as they strained to find their release. Their breathing was fast, their bodies faster, as they slammed against each other, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, echoing the pounding of the rain on the rooftop of the limo.

Higher they reached, each waiting on the other, to fall first. Like the storm, it couldn't last, their orgasms like a crescendo erupting from them both in a triumphant shout, their bodies trembling, as they clung together.

Minutes later, they lay snuggled in each other's arms, their breathing returning to normal. Lulu lay nestled against Dante's chest her head resting atop him, her hands at his waist. She placed a soft kiss upon his skin, the cold starting to seep within her skin and her body starting to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Dante asked, his hand reaching for the blanket folded on the floor and wrapping it tightly around them, "Not anymore," Lulu answered, smiling, her eyes drifting closed, as she felt Dante kiss the top of her head, his hand wrapped gently around her.

Dante roused from his sleep, the driver's voice echoing from the speaker, "We'll be at your destination in ten minutes. It's a beautiful night. I took the liberty of lowering your window a bit."

Dante wasn't sure what destination Maxie had in mind for him. He had no idea how long he had slept, but was quite sure that it was longer than the five minute drive to Lulu's apartment. The rain had stopped long ago, and the driver had cracked the window just enough for Dante to see the midnight sky sparkling with stars. He could here the bustle of people on the street and the blaring of car horns around them. Where the hell were they?

Gently, he nudged Lulu, her eyes reluctantly opening, as she stretched out before him. He kissed her softly on the lips, "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Lulu wondered, hearing the noises from outside the limo.

"You spoke with Maxie," Dante answered, moving to the other side of the limo and pulling the garment bag from the hook, "You tell me," he said, unzipping it, surprised to see its contents.

"Dinner? The Opera?" Dante asked in surprise.

Maxie had included a full suit, shirt and tie, boxer briefs a pair of socks and his dress shoes. Beside his garments, she had also included a dress bag for Lulu.

"Maxie, I am going to kill you, " Lulu exclaimed, as she pulled out the red cleavage dress from last year's Valentine's Day.

"Is that-"

"No," Lulu lied, trying to zip the bag closed.

"It is," Dante shouted, smiling, as his hands playfully swatted at Lulu's, as he managed to unzip the bag and pull out the famous red dress. He hadn't been able to take his eyes or his hands off of her that day.

"Aren't you going to model it for me?" Dante whispered, reaching for the black thong underwear, "No bra?"

"Dante, you've seen the dress," Lulu cried out in exasperation, motioning to the open slit in the front, that would nearly bare her breasts, "Where would I hide it?"

"I want to see it again," Dante insisted, yanking the blanket from around them. Lulu directed his gaze to his own clothes, while she debated on putting hers on. He turned, his backside to Lulu, as he reached for his boxer briefs, giving her an eyeful, as his well-toned cheeks were there in full display.

"Are you checking me out?" Dante laughed, with a cocky grin, as Lulu smiled sheepishly, still utterly amazed that the gorgeous man in front of her was completely hers.

"In your dreams," Lulu answered, turning her head slightly, her hand reaching for the thong that Dante let dangle from his fingertips.

"Oh, your in mine, Lulu. Every night," he assured her, pulling the briefs over his hips, before outstretching his arms and grabbing the pants.

"You know, I'm thinking we don't even need the dress," Dante told Lulu, as he zipped his pants, leaving the button undone, as he pulled on his pale blue dress shirt, "You look spectacular without it."

"I won't be able to leave the limo, Dante," Lulu glared, completely topless, the only thing covering her skin a thin scrap of black satin that covered her mound.

"I can live with that. I like you without the dress," Dante growled, his fingers teasing the edges of the satin, barely peeking in. Lulu swatted his hand, reached for her dress and pulled it over her head, yanking it down and over her hips. The dress still fit her like a glove. The material clinging to every curve.

Dante inhaled sharply, his heart stopping in his chest. She was so fucking beautiful. It took his breath away.

"I take that back, Lulu. I love the dress," he said, as his hands traced a path from beneath her chin, slowly south toward the hollow between her breasts.

Lulu's hands slowly trailed up and down Dante's chest, her fingers teasing his nipples. They hardened beneath her touch and she smiled, pulling his shirt together and buttoning it.

"Do I have to wear the tie?" Dante grimaced, tucking his shirt within his pants and buttoning them.

"I think ties are sexy," Lulu shared, placing it around his neck and using it to pull him closer, "Incredibly sexy," Lulu whispered, as she feather brushed her lips against his.

"Dante quickly grabbed the tie from her grasp, looping the ends quickly and tying it securely. He reached for his socks and shoes, pulling them on, as Lulu found a pair of black strappy heels in a box at her feet.

"Here, let me, " Dante told her, yanking her left foot toward him, his lips pressing a soft kiss upon her ankle, before brushing lightly across the instep of her foot. Lulu moaned, her eyes drifting closed, as the most exquisite sensation she'd ever felt spiraled upward centering at her very core. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone. The touch fleeting, as Dante reached for the heeled-shoe, placing it gently upon her foot and securing the straps. Dutifully, he paid just as much attention to her right foot, relishing the look of pleasure on Lulu's face as his lips and hands caressed her, before securing that shoe as well.

"Whatever I have previously said about Maxie," Dante told Lulu, pulling her faux fur wrap about her shoulders, "The slate is completely clean. I owe her big time," Dante said, making a promise to himself. He slid his dark blue jacket upon his shoulders, sitting back against the seat, his eyes locked on the beauty in front of him.

"What?" Lulu asked, a bit self-conscious, her hands tugging at the wrap surrounding her.

"Nothing," Dante smiled, his finger reaching across to tease her nose, "I was just thinking how much I love looking at you. How much...I love...you," Dante exclaimed.

Lulu smiled, her hands dropping from her wrap, the open slit, revealing her swelling breasts, "I love you too," Lulu answered, admiring the way the suit fit Dante perfectly, the blue shirt clinging to his physique, emphasizing his toned body. Her imagination was running wild, images of Dante sans shirt, his muscles subject to her touch, the tie still secure about his neck. There were so many interesting uses for that tie, Lulu grinned, mischievously.

Dante's imagination was running wild as well, although in his images, Lulu was wearing his tie and nothing else, but that tiny scrap of black satin.

Their eyes remained locked on each other, grins plastered across their face and their hands entwined together, as the car came to a stop and the driver opened the door.

Dante stepped out of the car first, his mouth agape, as he stared at the building in front of them. It was more than he could afford on a cop's salary, Dante concluded, turning to assist Lulu out of the limo.

"Oh My God," Lulu exclaimed, her eyes focused on the opulence before her, "The Park Plaza? Are you kidding me? Do you know who has stayed here?"

They walked toward the concierge, as he started to mention all the celebrities that had suites at the famous hotel over the last century, Lulu's eyes widening with each mention. Orlando Bloom, Lulu whispered, to Dante, as he rolled his eyes. The concierge continued on reminding them that gawking was not allowed and to at least attempt to be cool when running into someone famous. They walked inside the marbled floors grand, as Dante and Lulu's eyes drifted upward, taking in the chandelier and the glass dome on the ceiling forged in geometric designs that captured the light. The concierge handed them off to another hotel employee, who took the information from their driver, smiling as he read their room number, "The Deluxe Rose Suite, the absolute best and most romantic," the man said, leading them toward the front desk.

"Evie will send your luggage to your room. Did you wish to freshen up before dinner?" he asked them, as Dante and Lulu were completely stunned.

They were staying here. In a suite, Lulu exclaimed. Paris Hilton stayed here. Michael Douglas and Katherine Zeta-Jones had their wedding here, Lulu thought, remembering the article in Crimson a few years ago. For God Sake's, Kate Howard didn't even stay here.

"I think this is a mistake," Dante said out loud, as the employee, named Evie, shook her head, "No, no mistake, Mr. Falconeri. Your name is here plain as day. You and your wife's."

"His wife?" Lulu shouted, as the hotel patrons seated in the lobby turned to stare, "I'm going to kill Maxie!"

…...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here is the conclusion of Reconciliation. I hope you enjoy!**

**The Plaza Hotel**

"You did request the honeymoon suite?" the woman told them, looking down at her computer, a look of confusion on her face, "A king-size suite with a balcony overlooking the Central Garden, jacuzzi and your own private butler."

"Honeymoon suite? A jacuzzi? Our own butler?" Lulu exclaimed, shaking her head.

"You'll have to forgive _my wife_," Dante told the woman, pulling Lulu in front of him and placing his hands on her shoulders,"This is all so new to her," Dante grinned, squeezing.

"We're not really-" Lulu started to say, as Dante kissed her soundly, silencing her protest.

"Newlyweds," the woman sighed, pushing a few buttons on her computer and turning to reach for two key cards and a set of keys from behind her. She glanced down at their hands, "No rings?"

"Well, you know what with our eight kids at home, my meddling best friend and his stalker supermodel. It's a miracle we're here at all," Lulu said, placing her hands on the counter, her eyes aflame,"I thought places like this are all about discretion," Lulu stated, reaching for Dante's hand and clasping it in hers.

"I'm new," Evie replied, in surprise. Eight, she thought, ogling Dante.

"Somehow I knew that," Lulu commented, turning to Dante, "I give her a week max," she whispered.

"What was that?" Evie asked Lulu, tapping her fingers on the keyboard in front of her.

"I said, I wonder if we might have...a map, of the area, " Lulu asked, as Dante grinned.

"Newlyweds, remember, Mrs. Falconeri," Dante smiled, "We won't have time for sightseeing."

"You'll need these to access your room," she said handing Dante a key card and then Lulu. "This," she said smiling, as she extended her hand, holding a key, her eyes entranced by Dante "is for access to your personal elevator." She patted her hair and straightened her suit, leaning closer, just a few inches from Dante, "Don't lose it. It costs more than my monthly salary to replace it," she whispered, laughing, as she stared into Dante's puppy-dog brown eyes. He was an absolute dream.

"We won't...Evie," Lulu answered, staring at her name tag, a bit miffed, as she grabbed the key from the woman's hand and dragged Dante toward the elevator. _My husband, remember_, Lulu mouthed, glaring at her soon to be dead husband, as he attempted to stop the laughter that was rumbling in his chest.

"Mrs. Falconeri," Evie shouted, just as Lulu punched Dante in the shoulder. Lulu ignored her.

Dante playfully returned a smack to her backside, "Hey," Lulu replied, turning toward him.

"Mrs. Falconeri. That's you, baby," Dante reminded her, grinning.

"Oh, right," Lulu answered, directing her gaze to the woman that was racing across the marble floors. Lulu rolled her eyes, hating the woman on site and she'd known her for what...three minutes.

"I almost forgot, you'll need this too," she said, envious of Lulu at his side.

"What's this for?" Lulu asked her, as the woman turned toward her.

"The fitness and recreational room on the third floor. It has a pool and everything," she said, smiling as she walked backward toward the front desk, "I highly recommend it," she suggested, winking at Dante.

"Thank you. Evie, was it?" Dante grinned, as Lulu thrust the key into the elevator and pushed him inside when the doors opened. He waved back at her.

"Don't encourage her!" Lulu whispered, vehemently, swiping the card to their floor, as Dante pushed her against the elevator wall, pressing his lips to hers.

"If you need anything...anything at all, Mr. Falconeri, don't hesitate to call," Evie replied with a wave, as the doors started to close.

"Don't-" Lulu began, as Dante grinned, silencing her with another kiss.

"Green is pretty sexy on you, Mrs. Falconeri. I think I like it."

A few minutes later the elevator came to a stop on the eleventh floor. The doors opened to their very own private suite complete with a living area. A set of french doors led to another room, the master bedroom Lulu thought, walking toward it. She placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it and pushing it inward, her eyes widening at the interior.

"Oh my," Lulu exclaimed, as her eyes focused on the bed. It had snow-white bedding with enormous pillows resting in front of a renaissance inspired headboard. Rose petals were strewn atop the bed and several more were placed strategically across the room. On the bedside nightstand, sat a vase of red and white roses. There must be two dozen, Lulu thought. She looked to her right, spying a set of glass doors that led to the balcony and then to her left, the master bathroom.

"Can you believe this place?" Dante said, awestruck, walking about the room. He spied a plasma television attached to the wall opposite of the bed, "It's too early for any Yankees games, but I think that Modern Family is on tonight," he said, looking for a control, but not finding one. He continued checking out the room, as Lulu opened the balcony doors, the cold air encroaching. It was freezing out there, but the New York skyline was incredible. She glanced from left to right, noticing a balcony suite flanked on each side of them. She wondered what famous celebrity was staying inside those suites. She looked back out over the Central Gardens one last time, smiling as she closed the doors. She turned to find Dante hunched over a mini-bar next to the bed, opening the door.

"Dante, we shouldn't-"

"Hey, they have Bismarks in here," Dante smiled triumphantly, turning to Lulu, with a smile. He walked toward the bathroom, carrying the beer.

The master bathroom had inlaid earthstone mosaic tiles with flower motiffs, a jacuzzi tub and a separate shower set in the corner. A marble vanity spread across the room with his and her sinks. Dante moved closer, staring at the faucets, the light from the room reflecting off the gold color, "How much do you think a room like this costs?" Dante asked her, his hand running over the faucet. He read the inscription etched into its side, his eyes growing large, "24kt gold? Are you freaking kidding me? Baby, come look."

"What? Wow," Lulu said, reaching for Dante's beer and taking a swallow, as she looked around the bathroom, "I think Maxie's apartment is smaller than this room. Oh My God, could we order room service, Dante? I want to try out the jacuzzi," she told him, excitedly, handing back his beer.

"I'm afraid to touch anything," Dante admitted, tilting the beer back, and taking a swig, as his hands brushed the marble counter tops.

"Last time Kate Howard booked something even close to this it was $7000," Lulu answered, amazed at the grandeur around her. She couldn't believe that Maxie had been able to call in a favor like this.

"$7000? A week?" Dante asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"No, honey. A night," Lulu told him, as Dante nearly choked on his beer. He glanced down at the beer, wondering how much it cost as he set it atop the counter.

"Maybe we should do a full checklist before we go any further. I may need to sell my car to pay for this room," Dante said, nervously.

"Maxie took care of everything, remember. It's on Crimson. I'm sure she called in a favor, maybe two," Lulu assured Dante, who was turning green in the face.

"You're positive," Dante asked her, a slow smile spreading across his face, "Because I think that we could probably still attempt an escape. That balcony should have a fire escape. They'd never know we were gone."

"It's fine, Dante. Besides, I like the idea of playing newlywed, Mr. Falconeri," Lulu said softly, as her hand played with the buttons of his shirt, "Now, I'm hungry. So, let's say we skip the dinner in the restaurant and order room service. Then, see where the night leads us," she insinuated, running her hand down her cleavage and turning her back on him, moving toward the jacuzzi. Dante let out a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding, his eyes wide with excitement.

Right away, Dante thought, grinning. He reached for a menu inside a folder on the nightstand and perused its items.

"Do you want steak baby? Oh, they have salmon too," Dante shouted from the living area, as Lulu stripped the clothes from her body and pulled on the plush robe that hung on a hanger nearby. Dante had one too, both their names monogrammed on the robes. His and Hers, she laughed.

"They have a Valentine's Day Special? Appetizer, two entrees, dessert and a bottle of complimentary wine?"

Valentine's Day. Shit, he thought. He didn't have anything for Lulu.

"You know what I like, Dante," Lulu answered, smiling as she opened a cabinet beneath the sinks and found what she was looking for. She placed the items on the counter and set about surprising Dante. A few minutes later, everything was in place and she walked toward the jacuzzi, sighing as she tested the water with her foot, then stepped inside the tub. It felt like heaven. The bubbles from the churning water and the jets of the jacuzzi easing her aching back. She rested her head against the back of the tub and closed her eyes, letting the pulsing water do their magic, waiting for Dante to enter.

Dante picked up the phone and dialed room service, "Yes, this is Mr. Falconeri in the Rose Suite. We'd like to order room service, please. Uh, two steaks, please. One medium-rare and one medium, with baked potatoes. Oh, and two tossed salads, ranch dressing. Wine? Merlot, please. Could you send the wine up as soon as possible please. Thanks. Thirty minutes on dinner. Could you make that forty-five? Fantastic," Dante answered about to hang up."Actually, I have one more favor to ask. I'm a complete idiot. I forgot that tomorrow is Valentine's Day and well...," he said, his voice trailing off, as he walked away from the bathroom and out of earshot of Lulu. He continued to describe what he wanted, sure that the woman on the phone would laugh at him, but was shocked to hear her answer in the affirmative,"You can? You're sure? No, that would be great. Thank you. Really, thank you."

Dante placed the phone down and sat upon the bed, removing his socks and shoes. He discarded his suit jacket atop the bed. A few minutes later a knock sounded on the door and he went to answer it. He took the bottle and glasses from the butler, setting Lulu's gift to the side and reached for some cash to tip him.

"Not needed, sir."

"But, what about that other thing," Dante asked, referring to his surprise for Lulu.

"I took the liberty of using your suggestions to pull a few items. How does this one look?" the butler asked, as Dante looked down at the item in his hand, "That's fantastic. How much? It's all been taken care of. I billed your card as requested, sir. Dinner will be here as requested. Have a great evening," he answered, turning and walking toward the service elevator.

Dante set the bottle of wine and the glasses upon the nightstand and unbuttoned his shirt, shedding it at his feet. Reaching for the wine and glasses, he walked toward the bathroom. He made it as far as the doorway, his heart stopping in his chest.

"What took you so long?" Lulu asked, one foot's toe playing with the jacuzzi's jet stream, the room glowing with candles, "I thought that I heard voices."

"Dinner should be here in about forty minutes," Dante informed her, pulling off his belt and tossing it aside.

Lulu moved lower in the water, one leg out of the water, a sponge moving slowly up and down her leg. Her hair was twisted into a knot atop her head, a few strands wet and glistening against the sides of her face.

Jesus, Dante thought, stripping his pants and briefs in one quick motion and moving slowly toward her. He placed one foot inside the tub, then the other, lowering himself on the opposite side of the jacuzzi and reaching for Lulu's legs.

Lulu moaned as Dante pulled her legs toward him, taking the sponge from her and lifting one of her legs from the water. Gently, he caressed her, the sponge causing goosebumps to erupt upon her skin. When he was finished, he bent her leg, placing it back into the water and continued his ministrations on her other leg. She shivered, and Dante grinned, grasping both of her legs in his hands and pulling her closer.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall, keeping note of the time, as he glided the sponge across her breasts and down beneath the water. Lulu moved closer, her hands resting atop his shoulders, as the sponge disappeared. She gasped as it hit its target, her hands moving upward, into Dante's hair.

"Lulu, I love you, baby," Dante sighed, as he tossed the sponge aside, lifting her astride him.

"I love you, too, Dante," Lulu whispered, her hips beginning that age old dance, the tempo increasing with the rapid beats of their pulses. This time was gentle, a slow burn that became hotter and hotter with each push and pull of their bodies. The water and soft glow from the candles caused their skin to sparkle, their silent screams captured by the sound-proof walls surrounding them.

Lulu turned, her back flush against Dante's chest, as she rested her head upon his shoulder. Dante wrapped one arm around her stomach, his thumb gently caressing the underside of her left breast. With his other hand he reached for a glass of Merlot, handing it to Lulu. She took a sip, the aged liquid, warm on her tongue, the flavor of oak, yet sweet. She nestled back into his arms, both hands gripping the stem of her wine glass and smiled. Everything about today was perfect. Maxie really had outdone herself.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Dante asked her, taking a sip from his glass and placing it on the shelf of the jacuzzi.

"Mm...I was just thinking how perfect everything is," Lulu told him, tilting her head to the side, to see the expression on his face. Gorgeous, she thought, her mouth parted, as she felt his thumb tease her nipple and she released a soft moan. His eyes were a rich chocolate brown, even darker than usual, as they narrowed a bit, peering down at her. She glanced toward his lips, just barely open and nearly jumped from the water, as for a split second she saw his tongue dart between them, wetting his lips.

Lulu sucked in a breath, her nerves jumpy, as she took a large gulp, the liquid hitting her head hard, nearly causing it to spin.

"Hey, I'll take that if you don't mind," Dante said softly, his words like a breath against her skin. He pressed his lips on top of one shoulder, brushing his lips, causing shivers to move throughout her, "I need you to have a clear head. It's going to be a very long night, Mrs. Falconeri," Dante promised, grinning, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss, "I want you to be able to enjoy every second of it."

"Are we role-playing, _husband_?" Lulu laughed, turning into his arms and sitting astride him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Hm..No, no play-acting here, _wife_. We're practicing," Dante assured her, reaching one hand up into her hair and gently tugging the mass atop her head, causing the strands to fall about her. He gripped a section of her hair, gently pulling her closer to his lips.

"Practicing?" Lulu sighed, trembling, as he found the sponge beneath the water and squeezed it above her breasts, the water cascading like a waterfall down her body. It felt incredible she thought, closing her eyes. Oh God, amazing, she thought, as she felt his lips brush against her skin, sipping the water just as he had the Merlot a few minutes ago. Her hands moved to the top of his head, clinging desperately, as his mouth captured one nipple, sucking until it hardened.

"For the real thing. This honeymoon could last for hours," Dante whispered, moving his lips to the opposite side of her chest and laving. He smiled when it peaked, his thumb gently caressing the nub.

"You are so beautiful, baby," Dante said in wonderment, his hands following every inch of her skin that his mouth discovered. Lulu's body was aching, shaking beneath his touch.

"Dante, please-" Lulu begged, spreading her legs and trying to move atop of him. Dante slowed her movements with his hand, placing it at that one spot that was pleading for his attention. His fingers teasing the entrance.

"This night, Lulu, it's all about you. Incredibly hot, mind-blowing slow," Dante said confidently, his lips pursed in a smile, as he nudged her toward the edge of the jacuzzi,"So, just sit back and let me do all the work."

The pulsing jets of water pounded against her skin, as his fingers penetrated, teasing her insides with their slow and methodical approach, his eyes focused on every passionate response he generated, as he worked his digits inside her, his mouth returning to claim her breasts.

Lulu was struggling to remain controlled, her body responding to his hand and mouth upon her skin. She was burning up, the ache inside her spiralling out of control, as he continued to tease and torment her. Her hands moved from his head to the side of the jacuzzi, her fingers gripping the side of the tub, her knuckles turning white.

Dante was having a hard time keeping his own control, as she bucked beneath him, pressing her breasts against his mouth, the muscles of her abdomen clenching with each thrust of his finger.

"Come for me, Lulu," he whispered against her skin, the touch scorching.

"I can't. Not yet, Dante. I want you with me. Please-" she pleaded, attempting to wrestle his hand from inside her, as he held it prisoner within his grip and stayed his course.

"Oh God," she nearly screamed, her head thrashing from side to side on the back of the tub, her breasts heaving, with every agonizing breath, as he continued to pillage. All the while, his eyes locked on her response, on the pleasure he was creating.

His breathing was becoming rapid, his own aches bordering pain, as he continued his sensual attack against her, bombarding her body with his mouth, hands and fingers, everything but the one tool at his disposal that wanted nothing more than to bury every inch of itself inside her.

He worked another finger inside her, holding it pinned to her clitoris, while the others moved in and out at a rapid pace, while he placed his lips near her ear and whispered for her to let go.

Lulu was splintering around him, her hands moving to his shoulders, wrapping tightly around him, as she convulsed, the scream lodged in her throat, bursting free.

"Ssh, that's it, baby," Dante cooed, reaching for the condom on the counter, tearing the foil with his teeth and painstakingly sheathing it over his swollen, wet member. He positioned himself over her, while her eyes were still closed from bliss. He replaced his fingers with his swollen penis, parting her folds and waited for her to open her eyes.

Lulu was coming down from her euphoric high, when she felt his weight upon her. She opened her eyes and stared up into his dark and stormy ones. One hand grasped her thigh from underneath, lifting and pressing it against his hip. He thrust inside, one lip caught between his teeth, as he buried himself, so deep that she felt his balls pressed tightly against her. He lifted himself off of her, nearly all the way out and then pushed down and upward, hard, almost lifting her out of the tub. It was a pleasure so intense, that she nearly came again, the pressure so great. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper, her nails raking his back, as she gasped, his hips moving up and down, his hands clasping hers in his, their whitened knuckles grasping the edge of the tub. Dante kissed her, his head moving to the side of her neck and resting atop her shoulder, as he moved faster. Dante was trembling, the force of his movements hurtling him toward his own release, as her body clung tightly to his, squeezing, the water sloshing onto the floor with each pump of their hips.

Almost, she thought, biting her lip, as Dante leaned over her, pressing against her g-spot and she lurched upward, held down by the force of his hips and the weight of his body. She broke apart at that second, tears of joy falling down her face, as he pumped one last time and let his own release take him, shouting her name, as her body milked him dry and he emptied inside her.

…...

Dante was clothed in nothing more than a towel, as he stood in front of the balcony doors. He opened them and peered out into the night, clutching the towel at his waist with one hand, while he contemplated breaking off a few of the ferns from the potted plants arranged on the balcony.

Why shouldn't he? Because, it is stealing, his conscious answered him. He stepped closer, his feet moving toward the green plants and his life of crime. It started with the small things, his conscious was shouting, first the plant, then on to the hotel's robes and bathroom toiletries. Soon, his conscious was screaming, you'll be kissing your life as a detective behind and wearing prison orange. Dante ignored his conscious and moved toward the ferns, the balcony doors closing behind him. He snapped off a few stems and turned to go back inside. The doors were locked. He tugged harder. They still didn't budge.

Shit.

He was locked outside.

In a towel.

Double-shit.

Clutching his illegal ferns in his hands.

Triple-shit.

He was contemplating what the hell to do with his situation, when a voice to his left startled him and his towel dropped to the floor at his feet.

Shit. Double-shit. Triple-shit. Shit.

"Locked out," the man said, holding a glass of wine, while the woman at his side looked shocked, her cellphone plastered to her ears, as she focused on the ferns now strategically placed in front of Dante.

"I don't care how much they are offering, Ranulf! I am a lead actress. I don't do supporting roles. Do you hear me? I want a stunt double and I WANT that lead part. This is what I pay you for? Call me when it's done." she shouted.

Dante moved closer to the shadows of the plants, the ferns providing coverage for his lower half, as he stood before them, embarrassed as hell.

Jesus, he was naked, on a balcony and s_he_ was in the next room. Lulu was never going to believe this, he shivered, the cold night air pressing upon him.

"What are you a peeping tom, honey?" she asked him, as Dante just stood star-struck.

"He locked himself out, Kate," her companion said, with a grin.

"Yeah, stupid, huh? Who knew?" Dante chuckled, trying to concentrate on his predicament and not the fact that his favorite movie star, Kate Beckinsale was standing just three feet away from him. He wrestled with the doorknob, attempting to open the doors. Still locked.

"It happens to the best of us," the blond man at her side said, turning to take a glass of scotch from the woman at his side.

"Maybe if you jiggle it a bit, the lock will disengage," the actress suggested, as Dante turned and tried once again to wrench the door open. Nothing.

Shit.

"We could call the hotel desk. Darling, will you go inside and ring them up?" she asked with a British accent.

"No, that's not necessary. Really. My girlfriend should be here any second," Dante answered, turning once again to tug on the door.

"Girlfriend? You poor man. Did she kick you out?"

"No. I locked myself out," Dante replied.

"So, someone's in there. But, you are locked out here," she said, surprised, her eyes curious.

"Yes. Look, it's not what you think? I wanted to surprise her with a few ferns for the flowers I got her. The doors closed and well...here I am," Dante admitted, reluctantly.

"So, why don't you just knock?" the actress asked, raising an eyebrow.

Knock. Why the hell didn't Dante think about that, he realized, raising his hand to the glass and pounding on it. A few seconds later, Lulu emerged near the glass, her eyes wide with shock, as they skimmed him from head to toe.

"Dante, what the hell-" she started to say, as she turned to his left and saw the couple standing there, "Shit. You're-"

"Yes, in the flesh," she grinned, taking a sip from her glass, as she ogled Dante one last time, "But, not as much as your boyfriend."

Lulu stood shell-shocked, her gaze breaking away from the actress to land on Dante's nude body, "Oh My God. You're naked," Lulu realized, dragging him into the room and shutting the balcony doors, "That was-"

"Kate Beckinsale, I know. I was naked, Lulu. On a balcony. And Kate Beckinsale was in the next room. Do you know how cool that was? She's my favorite actress, Lulu," Dante smiled, practically bursting with joy.

Ten minutes later, Lulu was dressed in the softest velor robe that she'd ever felt. It's fabric against her skin like cashmere. She sat down in the seat that Dante pulled out for her, pushing it in once she was seated.

His hands were behind his back, as he pulled out a spray of wild flowers, bursting with colors, that sparkled under the glow of the candles.

"They're beautiful. Thank you," Lulu smiled, placing her nose against the flowers and inhaling. She loved that Dante was so thoughtful and romantic and that he had no reservations at all about sitting down to dinner in nothing but a bathrobe, or apparently about standing naked in front of their Hollywood neighbors.

"I ordered steaks. Is that all right?' Dante asked, taking the seat opposite of her, his eyes wide with desire, as he looked over every inch of her that was exposed by the robe.

"Perfect. I'm starving," Lulu told him, picking up her fork and knife and cutting a piece of her steak. Mm. Medium. Just the way she liked it. She savored the flavor on her tongue, her eyes closed and a pleasurable expression on her face, "So, are you going to tell me how you ended up, out there?" Lulu asked, pointing to the balcony.

"Hm," Dante said, his gaze locked on her.

"The balcony? Kate Beckinsale? Remember? What?" Lulu questioned him, startled to see Dante's smoldering eyes looking back at her.

"It was no big deal," he answered, cutting into his steak and taking a huge bite. Lulu looked down at his plate and grimaced, the small puddle of red drifting closer to his baked potato.

"What?" he exclaimed, seeing the look of disgust on her face.

"I think it's still mooing," Lulu told him, dropping the subject and cringing, "How can you eat that?"

"It's fantastic. Hey, you should try it," Dante answered, extending his fork, as she dodged the red piece of charred meat clinging to it.

"No way. You stick to your plate and I'll stick happily to mine," she grinned, taking a bite of her salad.

They ate for several minutes, chatting about their favorite movies, while other times they just sat and stared at each other. All the while, munching on their salads, and digging into their steak and potatoes. When Lulu was three quarters of the way through her plate she stopped, placing her utensils on her plate and dabbing her lips with her napkin.

"Mm. That was fantastic, honey. Thanks," Lulu told Dante, watching as he continued to finish what was left on his plate and reached across the table to grab a piece of steak from hers.

"Hey?" she accused, smacking his hand and smiling.

"What? You were finished," Dante laughed, chewing the steak, "Besides, I need the energy," he promised with a wink.

He pushed back his chair, his hand inside his robe pocket, cradling the red box that the butler had delivered to him earlier, "Sit with me?" he asked Lulu, extending his hand to her and waiting for her to take it.

"No," Lulu replied with a straight face, as Dante's expression fell.

"No?"

"I have a better idea," Lulu grinned, letting Dante yank her to her feet and reaching for the key card on the night stand.

"Lulu, where are we going?" Dante asked, realizing that they were still in their bathrobes.

"Don't worry, Detective, you're safe with me," Lulu assured him, swiping the key card and stepping into the elevator, "Are you coming?" she beckoned, leaning against the wall of the elevator, the robe parting to reveal one long, silky leg. Hell yeah, he was, Dante thought, forgetting that he was naked beneath his robe and that they were leaving the confines of their room.

The elevator opened on the third floor and Lulu stepped out, looking for any signs of other hotel patrons.

Dante felt like they were in the middle of some great Spencer caper, as she grabbed his hand as if they were entangled in a covert operation and led him toward a door near the end.

Lulu swiped the card, her eyes darting left to right, waiting. The red light on the door turned green, gaining them entrance.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? Whatever this is?" Dante asked, as Lulu pushed the door open and they stepped inside. The room was empty. The interior set in a warm, blue glow that reflected off the water in the pool.

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal, Lulu," Dante frowned, as Lulu turned to him, her hand placed on her hip, "We have a card, Dante. Besides, you just BARED ALL to your new actress buddy-"

"Not all. I had a few ferns. I thought the idea was for me to keep my badge, Lulu? I'm pretty sure that what we are about to do is considered indecent exposure," Dante answered, as Lulu grinned.

"No. What you did on that balcony, that was indecent, Dante. This, well this is just us. Relax, Detective. Haven't you ever gone skinny-dipping before," Lulu said, parting her robe and dropping it at her feet.

"No. There weren't any pools in my neighborhood and call me crazy, but I wasn't about to jump naked into the Hudson River."

"Last one in is a rotten egg," Lulu grinned, jumping into the pool and disappearing beneath the water.

"I never got that," Dante yelled after her, discarding his robe and diving in. He swam to the surface, his head breaking through the water, spying Lulu laughing beside him.

"Never got what?" she said, grinning, as Dante answered, "The rotten egg? What is that supposed to mean?"

"And you call yourself a Detective. God help us all," Lulu smiled, "Well, let's see how good you are at catching your suspect," Lulu grinned, darting back and forth in the water, evading his touch.

"The only person that needs help right now, is you," Dante smiled, as he dove toward Lulu, pulling her under the water with him. They bobbed back to the surface and Lulu smacked him on the shoulder.

"That was unfair, Detective. I wasn't prepared."

"You are under arrest, Miss Lulu Spencer," Dante laughed, holding her in his arms.

"On what charges?" she said, pretending to be outraged.

"Breaking and entering-"

"I had a key. And I was with a cop," Lulu answered.

"Bribing an officer of the law," Dante continued, placing his hands on her face and kissing her.

"He was easy. The perfect con," Lulu replied, kissing him back.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to lock you up, Miss Spencer."

"But, I'll be all alone and orange isn't really my color," Lulu giggled, as Dante pushed her head underneath the water. She broke the surface and he captured her in his arms once again.

"Not alone. Never alone, baby. I'll be right beside you. Always."

They swam in the pool for another hour, dunking each other underneath and floating atop the water's surface. Soon, their limbs became exhausted and they swam toward the edge. Dante braced his hands on the pool's rim, pushing downward and propelling himself out, giving Lulu a bird's eye view of his backside. She loved his ass, she thought, swimming toward him. Then, he stood, turning and she was confronted with his front. Breathtaking. She couldn't decide what she liked more. Him coming or going.

Dante watched Lulu swim to the side of the pool, bending his legs and reaching to pull her from the water. She sprung into his arms and he admitted to himself how much he loved the feel of her naked skin flush against his. Her breasts, well...they were pretty freaking spectacular, he grinned, as she turned and bent over to reach for her robe on a nearby chair. But, her backside, well that was an asset too.

"Are you checking me out, Mr. Falconeri?" Lulu asked with a grin, recalling his question earlier in the day.

"Yes, Lulu. Yes, I am," he grinned.

"Good. Like what you see?" she said, confidently, pulling the robe on.

"I did right up until you blocked my view," Dante answered a bit forlornly, pulling on his own robe.

"Well, you can unblock it later," Lulu suggested, walking toward the door, "You coming?

"Right behind you," Dante smiled, reaching the door and placing his hand at her back, "Thank you for this day, Lulu. I really needed it...you," he told her, honestly.

"You're welcome. I missed this. Not this place," Lulu told him, directing his gaze to the hotel and then back to him, "But, us."

"Would you be mad if I wanted to leave?" Dante asked her, a bit sheepishly.

"Leave? I thought that you were having a great time. You're not having second thoughts," Lulu replied, worried.

"No. I just had something different in mind for Valentine's Day with you. Would you mind?" Dante asked her, as she opened the door and led them back to their room.

"Dante, I don't care where I am, as long as I get to spend it with you," she told him, honestly.

"Maxie won't be mad? She went to a lot of trouble."

"Maxie will get over it. But, you'll have to break it to her. Now, where exactly are you taking me, Detective?" Lulu questioned, curiously.

"You just pack. Oh, and don't forget the robes," Dante told her, calling the front desk and arranging for their limousine.

Reluctantly, he placed the next call, waiting for Maxie to answer, "Hey, it's Dante-"

"Did you get it?" Dante whispered, as he assisted Lulu into the back of the limo and spoke with their driver.

"The hotel desk handed it to me when I gave them Crimson's info to check out. It's beautiful. I'm sure that she will love it," the driver said, handing the red velvet box to Dante, "Although, it did raise a few eyebrows when you asked for a red scarf."

"Can't have her see where we're going, now can I?" Dante smiled, taking the box and depositing it in his pocket.

"I'll let you know when we get close. Oh, and Ms. Jones, though extremely unhappy that you aren't sticking with Plan A, said that Plan B is in motion and will be ready when you arrive," the driver told him, closing the door.

"What are you up to Dante Angelo Falconeri?" Lulu asked, more curious than ever.

"It's a surprise," he told her glancing down at his watch. 10:45pm. He hoped that they had enough time.

He pushed the red scarf deep inside his pocket and sat back against the seat, as Lulu lay her head against his chest.

"I'll figure it out," she promised, trying to get him to break.

"No, you won't," Dante grinned, as she raised her head with determination.

"You seem sure. I'm a Spencer. Remember?" Lulu reminded him.

"I'm a Falconeri, Lulu. Believe me, you have absolutely no idea where we are going. But, don't worry. It will be worth it. I promise."

It was 11:55 when the limo pulled in front of their destination. Dante turned to Lulu, silencing whatever she was about to say with his finger placed against her lips.

"We don't have much time. Just trust me," he told her, pulling the red scarf from his pocket and tying it securely around her eyes.

He helped her out of the limo, grabbed the duffel bag from the back and walked toward the building. It was red-brick, with two-stories and unusually quiet for a Monday night. Maxie came through, Dante grinned. Unlocking the door and leading Lulu inside, he directed Lulu toward the back of the building, up a flight of stairs and a few feet further up the hall.

"Dante, where are we going?" Lulu asked again, as he unlocked another door and with a gentle press on her back, pushed her inside.

He reached for the scarf tied around her head and pulled it off, as she opened her eyes, completely surprised. A small table was set up in the room, a single lit candle and two bowls atop it.

"Kelly's?" she exclaimed, in surprise, turning toward him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lulu!" Dante told her, pulling out the red box from his pants pocket and opening it to reveal the pendant inside. It was a gold chain with a single drop amber stone topped with a triangle of three small diamonds.

"It's beautiful, Dante," Lulu cried, as Dante helped her put it on.

"I wanted something to match your eyes. Then, I saw this," Dante told her, beaming with pride, "I knew that it was perfect.

"When did you-"

"At the hotel. You did something special for me. I wanted to return the favor, to show you how much I love you," Dante answered, honestly.

"I love it. But, I don't have anything for you," Lulu whispered, cradling the stone in her fingers.

"Baby, you spending Valentine's Day with me. That's the best gift you could have ever given me."

Lulu smiled and turned toward the table that Dante's mother, Olivia, had set up for him. Mike was still in rehab and she was taking care of the diner along with Dr. Steve Webber.

"I can't believe you did all of this," Lulu exclaimed, staring at the table with a single red rose and two lit candles, "Is that-"

"Vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce," he grinned, "I know it's not the Park Plaza-"

"It's perfect, Dante. Thank You," she said with tears in her eyes, "Happy Valentine's Day, Dante," she said leaning in to kiss him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lulu," Dante returned, leading her toward the table, "Now, I don't know about you, but I have been craving this all day. So, what do you say?" Dante asked, helping her into her seat and pushing the chair in.

"Oh My God, Dante. This is so good," Lulu told him, with chocolate sauce dripping down her chin. Her breasts practically spilling from her red dress, as she laughed, trying to catch the sweet drizzle with her tongue.

Dante leaned over and kissed her, his tongue licking the chocolate from her face, "Incredible," he said, sitting back and smiling.

"What?" Lulu asked him, in wonder.

"I love you, Lulu."

"I love you, too, Dante. Now, dig in. Mike said that he got cable and I want to see The Tudors."

"No way. Modern Family," Dante laughed, as Lulu's eyes searched the room for the remote control, her eyes revealing a defeated expression when she found it.

"Looking for this?" Dante asked, grinning at Lulu, "Don't worry, we can play for it?" Dante told her motioning to a deck of cards.

"Haven't you learned anything, Dante? I never lose at cards," Lulu answered, confidently.

"That's because you cheat, Lulu Spencer. But, tonight that's not going to happen."

"How do you figure that?" Lulu asked, with a cocky grin.

"In that dress? Not going to happen, Lulu."

"You would be amazed what I can do, Dante," Lulu grinned, as she finished her ice cream and sat back waiting on Dante.

"Really?" Dante said, sounding amused.

"Trust me, Dante. I could sit across from you naked as the day I was born and still beat you at cards," she promised, as Dante raised an eyebrow, "You doubt me?"

"Hey, never, baby. I was just picturing you playing cards," Dante winked, clearing the table and patting the bed beside him.

"I think that we should discuss the rules," Lulu told him, sliding beside him, her dress clinging to her thighs, as she leaned over.

"We haven't even started playing and you're already cheating, Lulu," Dante accused, his eyes locked on the swells of her breasts.

"Now, that is a horrible thing to say, Detective Falconeri," Lulu said softly, her left hand gracefully sliding the Ace of Hearts toward her, raising her hand to her hair and running it through the strands, placing the card underneath the fabric of her dress.

"It's true," Dante laughed, pushing her back on the bed and finding the card above her left breast, "See, what did I tell you," Dante grinned, "Guilty as charged."

"So, what are you going to do about it, Detective?" Lulu asked, feigning a woe is me expression and pretending to pout.

"I'll have to investigate," Dante smiled, pulling the fabric aside and exposing more of her cleavage, "It could take hours. Maybe even days," he answered, pretending to be concerned.

"I'll be in your custody," Lulu sighed, as his lips brushed against the soft skin of her shoulder and slowly moved down, across her chest, while her hands raked through his hair.

"In...under...on top...I really don't care what position, Lulu," Dante said with a devilish smile, tossing the Ace of Hearts behind him and claiming her lips.

"Dante? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask me anything?" Dante told her, lifting his head.

"Why did you want to spend Valentine's Day here? At Kelly's?"

"You don't know? Baby, this is the first place we ever told each other how we felt. It's where we said I Love You. I wanted this day to be special. Just like that day."

"Good. Me too," Lulu said, pulling him toward her and kissing him, "Now, about this investigation-"


End file.
